lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Ejemplos de yo
Yo solo se que este es mi yoyo y ese tú tu tútú *Yo soy yo tu eres tu así que no digas que tu eres yo *Yo..? *Yo no soy soberbio, soy perfecto *Yo no soy racista, pero odio al negro del departamento de al lado *Yo en tanga *Yo, Robot. *Yo se que code geaas es una mierdacosa estupenda *Yo también. *Tu no *Yo no soy el sujeto de esta oración. *Yo no soy el sujeto de esta oración. *Ni tú. *Yo soy tu padre *Yo, soy tu tio *"Yo" es el sujeto de esta oración. *Yo y/o tú *¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Quién es yo? *¿Yo? yo no estoy gordo (¿o sí?) *Cuando soy yo eres tú, pero yo no soy tú *Todos somos yo para nosotros mismos...entonces ¿yo soy todos? *Todo yo...todo yo... *Yo contra todo el Mundo *Wake me up before you go-go. Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. *Yo gilipollas, tu Cabronazoo *Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo, por lo tanto, estamos hecho el uno para mi *Yo mismo * Y0 dhoi klaces dhe horto-graFyA *Yo soy tu hijo *Quién cojones soy Yo??? *Yo soy yo, eso creo *Yo estoy borracho Hic¡¡ *Yo sigo siendo Batman *Yo creo que la Wikipedia es una mala parodia de la Frikipedia.XD *¡Yoda hip-hop yo-yo! *Hola yo soy la Frikipedia, vamos coño edítame! *Yo soy YO y tu eres tú es decir que para ti tu eres yo y así hasta ellimite del infinito(o también conocido como Galicia) *Yo sólo sé que no he follado nada. *Yo Tarzán, tú Jane. *Yo no he escrito este artículo tan malo. *YOda. *Yo soy Dios. *Pienso, luego yo existo. *Mi YO del revés es OY *Yo soy yo y usted no. *Watashi wa yo. *YoYo, Weeeee!! *Yo soy esquizofrénico, yo también (ya somos 4). *Yo-yo *Yo tengo novia y tu no(muahahahahaha) *El oso Yo-gi. *Yo no he sido... *Yo soy Supersaiyajin 4 y tú no. *Yo no se ni por k chinga2 yo escribo esto si se k solo yo lo leo *Yo no soy más guapo/a que tú. *Yo soy un/a creído/a. *Yo creo en las adas *Si nadie es perfecto, y yo soy nadie, yo soy perfecto. *Yo grabo los lunnis para poder acostarme mas tarde. *¡YO!¡SOY!¡BEOWULF! *'YO' soy OY en el espejo *YO SOY UN COMUNISTA NAZI *Yo soy Turok. *Yo soy un wombat *Gracias a Dios YO no soy (lo siguiente no incluye a Chuck Norris) *Yofo safa fofo, yofo safa fofo, yofo safa fofo alofo nofo cofo cofo *Si dios es amor y el amor es ciego y steve wonder es ciego, entocnes steve wonder es dios, tomaa si YO siento amor entonces yo soy dios, o no hostias enconces soy ciego, aun pero soy steve wonder *Yo soy un alguien, a nadie le importa alguien, para mi nadie es importante pero no amo a nadie, en la foto que tienes pegada de la espalda y desaparese cada que tratas de tocarla o verla no apresco yo asi que la foto no existe XD *You you...ah no eso significa tú..... *Yo soy yo y mis Special K !xD *Yo no soy Chuck Norris(pero yo si!!! <--- el que escribio esto murio de super mega triplemente poderosas patadas dobles giratorias del auténtico Don Chuck y media Mongolia) *Yosi soy yo ,yo eres tu , porque claro yo soi tu ,como no yo soi yo (palabras del diario de patricia xD) *Yo soy yo porque yo soy yo, y tú eres tu porque tú eres tú. Pero si yo soy yo porque tú eres tú, y tú eres tú porque yo soy yo, entonces ni tú eres tú, ni yo soy yo. *El Niñato del Metro de Valencia está considerado como el principal objeto de bukkakes faciales financiados por José García Amigo ; un vagabundo con un nardo de 72 centímetros. Yo *Yo ser adfcio y adfcio njo tener sentido *Yo soy un completo idiota, por estar leyendo esto en voz alta *Yo soy yo tu eres tú. ¿Quién es él? *Yo soy el, tu eres ella, el es tu y ella soy yo... pero k ching..?? *Yo soy yo tu eres tú. ¿Quién es mas tonto de los dos? *Yo puse el iceberg que hundió el Titanic *Yo estoy detras tuya *Yo... ¡¡¡Te quiero, !!! *Yo mate a una morsa *Yo soy morza... ¡OBEDECEME! *YOu tube *¿Eres tú? Fíjate tú, ¿eres tú? Y dise '¡Pues soy yo! ¡No voy a ser yo!" *Yo Soy Yo ..... YO NO QUIERO SER YO T-T *Yo soy kira !!! *yo soy ... soy ... yo *Yo no hise nada lo juro por mi yo-yo *YOgurth *Yo te anoté en mi Death Nothe *ルレロヮワヰヱヲン *YO-ghi-o *no eres tú.. OBVIAMENTE SOY YO!! Categoría:Anexos